Question: Find the minimum value of
\[\frac{x^2 + 7}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}}\]over all real numbers $x.$
Explanation: We can write
\[\frac{x^2 + 7}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}} = \frac{x^2 + 3 + 4}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}} = \frac{x^2 + 3}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}} + \frac{4}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}} = \sqrt{x^2 + 3} + \frac{4}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}}.\]By AM-GM,
\[\sqrt{x^2 + 3} + \frac{4}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}} \ge 2 \sqrt{\sqrt{x^2 + 3} \cdot \frac{4}{\sqrt{x^2 + 3}}} = 4.\]Equality occurs when $x = 1,$ so the minimum value is $\boxed{4}.$